pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rossendale2/Story of Patadonia, Part Deux - aka. Rossendale's Fan Fics Continued!
Story of Patadonia (Part Deux) Lan Pyokolapon It's chaos outside. Everyone running, bowls tripped over, children screaming, blah, blah, blah. It's always chaos. Every time. But if you don' run, you die. So, I helped my brother saddle his horse, which I said we should have traded off for a Motsitsi meat when we had the chance (seriously, it's THAT of a useless animal) with a cart, in which we loaded some emergency food, and we set off toward the Cave. The Cave that is practically our home now. We have endured so many of these attacks that people began to make their favourite spots. I think back to that spot I found, which is pretty close to a stream fed from a pond of boiling water, an anomaly round here, in the snow-capped mountains. But I don't care. That pool makes the space always warm. But no-one knows that. I begin to daydream about my space, when a stream of fire hits the hut beside me and sets it on fire. Speaking of the devil, huh. I flip my head round and find 'the devil' but a few meters away. Things are getting serious, so I give a quick word to Kan, who whips the reins and propells his horse to go faster. We make it to the Cave alive. The Cave is a large cavern, that has housed our whole village since the attacks first begun. It is large enough to fit our whole population, but it keeps us safe. I take the reins and take my family to my spot, where I begin to take everything off and make the space livable. I hear a thud, and I turn to see that Kan has slammed down a crate of Kacheek food so hard that it cracked. "Careful there", I tease him. His response is what knocks me off my heels. "Be careful about your tongue, or I'll rip it our of your mouth", and with that he glared at me with sincere hatred. Only I know it's not directed at me. I can tell by the way that it's not gazing directly at me, but a bit to the side. "Okay, come clean now. What's wrong?" Kan was always energetic, and quick to anger. "What is wrong? THIS is wrong! The fact that this dingy cave has became out home now, just because of the attacks! That half of us barely feed ourselves because we need to rebuild our village every three months! You know what? I was driving the cart, when I heard a crunch. I thought it was a branch, but it wasn't. It was a hand of a dead babypon!" This is different frmo his usual rants. I raise my eye, and inquire. "Aaah. So, what exactly do you suggest we do?" "What do we do? This is simple. I say we stand up for ourselves!" Okay, this is getting even MORE interesting. Usually, he just rants on about how we can't do anything about this, and how we don't recieve any outside help. But this is new. "I say we refuse to be the victims!" I begin to realize exatly what he has in mind. "I say we end this injustice, and take from it the peaceful lives that we all deserve!" I suspect what he is about to say, just as he mouths the words himself. "I say... We kill the Kacchindonga." Category:Blog posts